Torment of a OneWinged Angel
by Wolf-Goddess
Summary: Cloud's thoughts before the final battle. Slightly different ending. Warning: Shonen Ai SephirothxCloudRead&Review Please.
1. Chapter 1

Torment of a One-Winged Angel

Wolf-Goddess: Well I hope it's a good fic. It's from an idea I had a few years back.

Tori: Enjoy, but first…..

**Disclaimer: I don't own Final Fantasy!**

Tori: Warning: SephirothxCloud. Meaning shonen ai, don't like don't read. And don't report us when we warned you!

Many years had past since the Nibelheim incident, however one boy could not forget the person he knew, but that was for two reasons: 1. He adored the man, and 2. they shared a bond like rivals or lovers. Whatever the case, he could not forget that man. The man named Sephiroth.

"Cloud, hurry up!", a voice called to him, startling him out of his daydream, "We're going in!"

"Right.", Cloud called after the woman and childhood friend, they were about to stop Sephiroth, but part of him still clung to the old Sephiroth before he became an insane, destiny crazed person, that part hoped that this was a dream, that he wasn't rushing to kill the one who had inspired him, "Coming, Tifa."

"Daydreaming again, Cloud?", another voice called to him as he came closer to the edge of the crater, "You're going to get yourself killed one of these days."

"I'm sorry.", he replied, staring at the man, he was a member of their group simply because Sephiroth had caused him pain, dressed in red and a golden arm with his rifle to his side, this man kept staring at Cloud with piercing eyes determined to find who the boy wanted, "I guess I really should pay more attention. Sorry to worry you, Vincent."

"Yo, let's get moving, we don't got all damn day!", yet another person called out, drawing Cloud's attention, "You heard me, MOVE IT!"

"Al right.", Cloud murmured, the group had many ups and downs, one of the downs was one dark man with a gun arm, this man did nothing but irritate Cloud since he worked for him, "We're coming, Barret."

"Yes, we should get moving.", a figure called from Cloud's side, walking to the edge as well, "I doubt Sephiroth will wait for us."

"Hmm..", Cloud pondered, the figure was none other than the red beast of the group, Nanaki or Red XIII who joined the group to find a way home but decided to help stop Sephiroth, he really didn't need to help them, he decided to help them, "We really should, Meteor could crash at any second."

His statement was met with no argument, only nods as the rest of the group agreed with him, descending into the crater. He began wondering if the other Sephiroth really exist at all, or was just a figment of his imagination, or maybe Hojo played with those memories like the rest.

Soon they were deep in the bottom of the crater, Cloud wished he still had time to decide if he really wanted to go through with this. Killing the one he held in deep regard, but if he didn't then Aeris's sacrifice would have been for nothing. His thoughts drifted back to the day he was to return to Nibelheim.

When he received the order he was thrilled, he could return home. Even if it was for a few days, he'd enjoy being home, but then……

Flashback

"_Sephiroth…..", he wondered helplessly, flames dancing around him, everyone dead or dieing, "Why? This was my home. Why did you destroy it?"_

"_You……", Sephiroth replied, "you sicken me, you and your kind!"_

"_My kind?", he questioned, tears graced Cloud's cheeks running down, "How can we be different?", he shook, sobs racking his form, "You're as much a human as I am, Sephiroth!"_

"_Ha ha ha……", Sephiroth chuckled, "Me? Human? You have no clue do you?", he continued to laugh as he explained, "I'm not human, I am a Centra. A being that is anything but human!"_

"_Anything but human?", Cloud pondered, his tears joining with the puddle of blood from the villagers, "How can that be?"_

"_Mother came here, rested and continued her journey throughout space……", Sephiroth explained, his eyes gaining a dark look, "but, one got the idea to stop on this planet, cultivate the land, raise farm animals and families, and discontinue the journey that Mother had gone threw. Then, a meteor shower rocked the universe, Mother and the others who continued the journey saved the planet at the cost of their lives. But, your ancestors, the ones who stopped and harvested the planet's energy, hid and did not risk their own lives, that is how Mother died. This planet should go to Mother and those who protected it, not those who hid and did not lift a finger to help."_

End Flashback

"Cloud!", Tifa screeched, drawing Cloud's attention to where they were, "Finally, you were daydreaming again!"

"Sorry again, everyone.", he said before gaining a better look at his surroundings, he was standing five feet from the edge of the entrance to core, his feelings mounted in his heart. 'Do I want to do this?', he questioned himself, then he mentally kicked himself, 'Of course I have to, I am the planet's last hope……but, did I want to? No I'd rather ask Sephiroth to stop and reason with him, but I couldn't. Meteor was on the way and couldn't be stopped.', he slightly paled, unnoticed by his teammates, he slowly took a deep breath, "Come on, we've got work to do."

"Glad to have you back, Cloud.", said the oldest member of the group.

"Thanks, Cid.", Cloud replied.

"Don't forget who that materia really belongs to, okay?", another piped up.

"Okay, Yuffie.", he sighed, he'd gladly give her all the materia he had just to be given a few seconds to talk to Sephiroth alone.

"Come on, chin up, Cloud.", said a cat puppet on a giant moogle.

"Sure thing, Cait Sith.", he smiled, staring at the puppet knowing that on the other end was Reeves, Shin-Ra's Head of Development, "Well, what are we waiting for? A written invitation? Let's go."

Again, his statement was met without question, they followed him into the abyss. They traveled deep into the center of the core, but just as the stopped for a second to rest JENOVA showed her head. After fighting off the creature, they rested and continued and encountered the first of Sephiroth's three forms, Bizzaro Sephiroth.

"Al right, let's show him what we can do!", Cloud yelled, rallying his teammates and soon they were all fighting Bizzaro Sephiroth, then Cloud started glowing, indicating his Limit Break was here, and he yelled out, "Omnislash!"

His attack was too much for the first form and gave way to the second form Safer Sephiroth.

WG: First half done!

Tori: (blinks) That's actually good.

WG: Shut up, Tori!

Kamui: Review please.

WG: Comments & Constructive Criticism welcome.

Tori: Flames will be sent to the furnace.

3 3/22/2006


	2. Chapter 2

Torment of a One-Winged Angel

WG: Here's the long awaited second part to Torment of a One-Winged Angel.

Tori: Disclaimers at the end of the fic.

Cloud looked around and found many of his friends missing. It was back down to a basic party of three: himself, Vincent, and Nanaki. Then, he turned to the monstrous form in front of him; memories of the past flooded his mind. Memories of when Sephiroth was kind and caring, memories of when he was nearly killed and Sephiroth came to his aid.

"Cloud!", Vincent called out, "Wake up before you get killed."

The shout broke him from his mental reprieve as a surge of lighting was sent his way, courtesy of Safer Sephiroth. He managed to move out of the way in time, the tips of his overly spiky hair singed. He looked over to Vincent to find him firing of rounds from his rifle. Then, he turned to Nanaki; the red beast was casting fire spells and curing on occasion. He decided, he was angry at Sephiroth but if it was just him he'd let Sephiroth kill him. However, he wasn't alone and he had to live, for them at least. Without a second thought, Cloud jumped into the fray, his sword slicing through Safer Sephiroth's winged arm.

"Aaarrrgghhh!!", the beast roared, his other hand cradling his sliced up arm, "Damn you……..I'll……..I'LL KILL YOU ALL!!!", he roared again before launching an array of magic attacks at Cloud and his party, "Muwahahahaha!!!!", he screamed going slightly insane.

"Vincent, Nanaki, regroup!", Cloud shouted, the two ran near Cloud, who raised a small barrier to shield them from the magical death coming their way, "Listen, attacking randomly won't work. I have an idea if you're willing to listen."

"Our ears are open.", Nanaki said.

"Right, well, I need you to focus an attack on me.", Cloud explained, seeing at the shocked looks of his friends he sighed, "I know of an attack that I can use, but for it to work I need for a large amount of power to serge through me."

"It won't kill you will it?", Vincent asked, turning to Safer Sephiroth looking deep in thought.

"No, I'll be drained but I won't be dead.", Cloud replied, turning to his companions, "Will you help me?"

"If it kills this monstrosity, then I'm in.", Vincent retorted.

"I'm in as well.", Nanaki sighed.

"Good, like I said focus your strongest attacks on me and I'll take him out.", Cloud smiled, gearing up to perform this attack, he searched through him and found what he was looking for and nodded, turning to the other two, "Ready?"

"Do you have to ask?", Nanaki smirked, "By the way, I'm going to use Cosmo Memory, I'm at Limit Break mode now."

"I'll use Death's Gate.", Vincent said grimly, knowing if Cloud was bluffing he'd be dead, "Go for it!"

"Thanks.", Cloud said, turning back to Safer Sephiroth preparing for the attack, he hoped it would work, "Start when you're ready.", he said, before running toward Safer Sephiroth, "Your time's up, monster!"

"Cosmo Memory!", Nanaki yelled, sending the attack at Cloud.

"Death's Gate!", Vincent yelled, his pupils becoming pinpricks as an energy surged through him, he sent it straight for Cloud.

Cloud felt the attacks power serge through his body, his back started to hurt as a white wing extended from his back. The wing suddenly turned black with the power it had accumulated. One of Cloud's blue eyes turned blood red, the transformation scared both his friends and his enemy. His sword suddenly glowed as a strange light surrounded it.

"Death's Memory!!", Cloud screamed, exposing a fang, along with thousands of spirits that were released from within the Buster's Blade, the spirits launched themselves at Safer Sephiroth latching on to his arms and legs, "These spirits are the souls of your victims, every last one of them!", he yelled, his voice sounding lower than it was, his wing started to beat lifting him into the air, he leveled his sword with Safer Sephiroth's heart or where it was supposed to be, "Good bye, Sephiroth.", he murmured before flying toward Safer Sephiroth, plunging his sword into his chest.

"Aaaaaaahhhhhhhhh!!!", Safer Sephiroth screamed as a hole appeared beneath himself and Cloud, "If I go down you go with me.", he said before he pulled Cloud down into the hole.

"CLOUD!!!", Vincent and Nanaki screamed, watching their leader disappear through the hole and watched in horror as the hole closed up, closing them away from Cloud.

Cloud felt himself being pulled down and looked down to see Safer Sephiroth turning into his original self. His strength leaving him, Cloud fell farther into the darkness, his wing turning pure white and disappearing and his eye becoming a crystal blue once again. He knew if he dropped his guard he'd be dead, but he could barely keep his eyes open. Then out of nowhere, an arm wrapped itself around his waist drawing him closer to its owner and a velvety voice floated through his ear.

"You didn't need to do that, Cloud.", Sephiroth whispered in Cloud's ear, he felt a shiver go through Cloud as the blond warrior relaxed in his arms, "Though, your wing was beautiful."

"Sephiroth……", Cloud murmured, his guard falling as he fell further into Sephiroth's arms, "Are you really back? Or is this a mask to fool me?"

"I'm really back, Cloud.", Sephiroth smiled, landing on a unnoticeable ledge, "I'm sorry for what JENOVA did, to both of us."

"What about Meteor?", Cloud questioned, relaxing into an almost comatose state, "Isn't it coming?"

"No, I stopped it a day ago.", Sephiroth purred into Cloud's ear, pulling himself onto the ground of the ledge and positioning Cloud in his lap, "Cloud, let's run away together."

"Sounds fine to me.", Cloud said before drifting into sleep, 'Is this real? Am I really being held in Sephiroth's arms? Or is this a cruel dream, haunting me with what could never be?', he pondered, sleeping away the day, secure in Sephiroth's arms.

The End……..

……Or is it? (A/N: You'd kill me if I ended it here, wouldn't you?)

Cloud woke up it find that it wasn't a dream. He was currently curled in Sephiroth's arms, something that he hoped would never end.

"Cloud.", Sephiroth said, looking down at his blond angel, "It's time to go."

"Go where?", Cloud asked sleepily wiping the sleep from his eyes before looking up at Sephiroth, "Where are we going?"

"Somewhere where no one will find us.", Sephiroth answered, turning to get up while cradling Cloud in his arms, a door opened up and let them out.

"How about the Ancient City?", Cloud asked.

"We'll think of something, Cloud.", Sephiroth replied, walking out the door.

The REAL End

Disclaimer: I don't own Final Fantasy. Just Cloud's transformed self and the attacks "Death's Gate" and "Death's Memory".

3 1/29/2008


End file.
